


爸爸的睡前按摩

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	爸爸的睡前按摩

放文～

 

下班回家路上，佐助偶然发现小区门口新开了一家袜子店。透过橱窗可以看到里面三个并排的腿模上套着不同款式的性感丝袜。

 

一边嘴角微微上翘，邪气的一笑。推开了丝袜店的玻璃门。

 

店员看到佐助一个人进店，身边没有女伴，微微一愣。但立马露出热情的微笑，“这位先生，请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”

 

佐助环顾了一下四周，向店员询问道，“请问，这里有童款丝袜吗？”

 

“有的有的，冒昧问一下，是给您的女儿买吗？”店员领着佐助向店内第二个门面走去。

 

“嗯，是的。”

 

“多大呢？大概多高？”

 

“10岁，身高大概到我这里。”佐助用手在自己的胯骨上方位置比划了一下。想了想接着补充道，“是个很可爱的小姑娘。”

 

“要连裤袜还是长筒袜还是短袜呢？”

 

“长筒袜。”

 

“这几款是我们这里卖的最好的，小姑娘们最喜欢的。”店员拆开包装，把袜子套在腿模上展示给佐助看。

 

“这款比较好。”佐助指了指中间这款白色蕾丝边的长筒袜。

 

“您眼光真好呢！这款公主风很受追捧。您的女儿穿上一定和小公主一样。”店员领着佐助去柜台结账。

 

“嗯，平时很宠的。”

 

“您真是个好爸爸呢。”店员表面上夸着佐助，内心吐槽女儿傻瓜。

 

“欢迎下次光临。”

 

佐助提着刚买的儿童丝袜，想象着鸣人穿上它的样子，不禁加快了步伐。

 

“鸣人，我回来了。”佐助还没来得及脱鞋，内屋飞奔过来一个小人儿，扑向佐助，八爪鱼似的紧紧缠住佐助。

 

佐助托着鸣人的屁股往上掂了掂，低头闻到鸣人金色的发丝传来的淡淡洗发水味道。看来保姆已经给鸣人洗过澡了。抬头朝保姆礼貌的笑了笑，“今天也麻烦您了，川口太太。您可以下班了。”

 

“不麻烦不麻烦，那我走了，明天见宇智波先生。”

 

目送走保姆，佐助放下鸣人，把袋子在鸣人面前晃了晃，“爸爸给你买的新袜子。”

 

“哇，是超人图案还是米老鼠的。”鸣人期待的从佐助手里抢过袋子。原本笑的花一样的小脸瞬间一僵，“爸爸，你买错了，这是我同桌雏田喜欢穿的，女孩子的。”

 

“没买错哦，爸爸想看鸣人穿哦！”佐助弯腰揉了揉鸣人柔软的金发。

 

“不要，我不要穿女孩子的袜子。”鸣人一脸嫌弃的把袋子还给佐助。

 

佐助没有理会鸣人的抗议，把袋子放在桌上，朝浴室走去。“爸爸去洗澡了，鸣人先去房间里看动画片吧。”

 

佐助洗完澡，下半身裹着条浴巾，上半身没有干透的水珠顺着隆起的肌肉缓缓流下。拿起桌上的丝袜朝卧室走去。

 

“不要躺着看电视。”佐助走向床边。

 

“爸爸，你拉痛我了！”只穿着一条卡通内裤的鸣人被佐助提着一只胳膊从被窝里拉了起来，大手握着的小臂处微微泛红。

 

“抱歉，爸爸担心鸣人漂亮的眼睛近视了。”佐助弯腰单手把粉嫩圆润的身躯搂进自己怀里，用自己的鼻尖蹭着鸣人小小的鼻头，黑眸里尽是宠溺。

 

佐助微热的鼻息轻轻喷洒在鸣人脸上，鸣人不禁微微偏头躲开这股气息，正好瞥到佐助另一只手中拿着的丝袜。

 

“爸爸～我不要穿，会被同学笑的，鹿丸和丁次一定会笑我是女孩子。”鸣人搂住佐助的脖子撒娇。每次只要他撒娇佐助就会妥协。

 

佐助恍然大悟，原来鸣人以为自己买丝袜给他让他穿去学校。“不是让鸣人穿去学校的哦，爸爸只要鸣人在家穿给爸爸一个人看，鸣人愿意吗？”

 

鸣人歪着脑袋，皱着眉头，一双湛蓝的双眸半眯着，像是在说“让我考虑考虑”。

 

“爸爸真的真的很想看。”佐助一脸真诚的望着鸣人。

 

“那好吧。”鸣人咬着手指含糊的回答。

 

佐助立马让鸣人坐在床边，自己单膝跪地拿起一只袜子往鸣人肉肉的小脚套了上去，柔滑的丝袜顺着鸣人的脚踝一下拉至大腿根部。佐助细心的捋平蕾丝袜边，让它紧紧贴住鸣人的肌肤。

 

接着再替鸣人套上另一只。

 

佐助满意的看着富有肉感的双腿包裹在半透明白色丝袜之下，用手捏了捏紧箍住大腿的蕾丝袜边稍稍溢出的嫩肉。“鸣人的小胖腿，真可爱。”

 

“我才不胖呢，爸爸最胖，爸爸的胳膊比我的腿还粗。”鸣人目睹了佐助给自己套上丝袜的全过程，一种突破禁忌的羞耻感顺着脚尖窜向大脑，小脸憋的通红。总觉得自己在做坏事，自己是男孩子怎么可以穿女孩子的丝袜呢。

 

“是是是，我的鸣人一点也不胖。”佐助用手指轻轻按摩着丝袜下若隐若现豌豆粒似得脚趾，圆润的趾尖顶着丝袜的袜尖，使得白色半透明的丝袜呈现出透明的质感。另一只手托着鸣人的踝骨轻轻揉捏。“舒服吗，爸爸这么给你按摩。”

 

鸣人点了点头，因为害羞从身旁拿过自己的青蛙抱枕，小脸埋在抱枕里只露出自己眼睛以上的部位。

 

佐助的手指来到鸣人的脚底处，找准穴位轻轻的按压着。

 

“爸爸，酸。”轻微的酸痛感使的鸣人忍不住蜷缩起脚趾，腿根用力想把脚从佐助手里抽走。

 

“没事的，一会就舒服了。”大手握着鸣人娇嫩的小脚放在自己的脸颊处，侧头落下安慰性的一吻。

 

鸣人见佐助半跪着为自己按摩，心里升腾起一股淡淡的感动，蓝水晶般的双眼真挚的望着佐助。

 

用软嚅的声音轻轻道，“爸爸，我以后会好好孝敬你的。给你买别墅。”

 

佐助停下了手中的按摩，起身揉了揉鸣人的金发，“鸣人真是好孩子啊。”

 

抱着香软的小身躯躺到床中间，扯过被子遮盖住两人。拉住鸣人的一条腿环在自己腰上，“今天鸣人穿着袜子睡觉好不好。”大手在鸣人的小腿上来回的抚摸，享受着丝滑的触感。

 

“老师说穿袜子睡觉会长不高的。”鸣人担心道。

 

“没事，长不高，爸爸就能一直这样抱着鸣人了，不好吗？”佐助低头吻了吻鸣人的额头。

 

“那好吧，爸爸，晚安。”小手抱住佐助的脸颊，抬头在佐助的下巴上落下一吻。

 

“晚安，我的宝贝。”握住自己脸颊上的小手，移到唇边亲吻了一下，包裹在自己的掌心之中。


End file.
